Red Rain
by Alinea Laojin
Summary: A new girl arrives at Domino High. Living at a nearby orphanage, she stands alone. BattleCity is going on, and she is a five star duelist, like Yugi. Will Yugi figure out her secret... Or will her brother get to her first?
1. The new Kid

"Big brother, I'm afraid…" the small girl said, clinging to her brother. "I want sister to come back!"  
"You and everyone else in the world," her older brother replied. "I'm not that anxious for dad to come home, either. At least, I want Isis to come back before he does!"  
"Marik!"  
"Uh-oh, Atrin, you better go and hide 'till Isis comes…"  
"Brother, I won't leave you alone! You're my family…"  
"Go, Erin!"  
A tall, black haired man charged into the room, his angry eyes set on Marik. The little girl just clung tighter to her brother. Her fear of the man was eminent as she wore it on her sleeve.  
"Father, could you leave Marik and Atrin alone," Isis said from the doorway, "They are only ten and six."  
"Fine, Isis. They will be left alone."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Marik sat up in bed, sweating. He had been having this dream for weeks, night after night after consecutive night.   
"Erin, where are you? Atrin?"  
Uneasily, Marik Ishtar fell back into disturbed sleep.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yugi Moto wasn't sleeping all that well either. He looked over at his beside clock, and saw it was six a.m. Yugi decided that maybe Ryou was up. They often had nightmares, albeit different ones, on the same night.  
^sigh^ "Hello, this is Ryou. Who may I ask is calling?"  
"Who else? It's Yugi."  
"Hello Yugi! I was just thinking about calling you. I had the weirdest dream about this white-haired girl that had this weird bracelet…"  
"Me too. You think the bracelet was…"  
"Yuuuuuugggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Wake up!"  
"Bye Ryou. See ya at school."  
"Same to you, Yugi."  
Yugi ran downstairs for breakfast, where his grandpa was waiting.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
That day at school, during homeroom, Yugi and company's teacher stood up to introduce a new kid.  
"Class, this is Atrin Marina. I hope you will treat her just like you treat the rest of the class. Miss Marina, you may take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba."  
"Of course, monsignor. I would be pleased to do as you please."  
Atrin walked over to the aforementioned seat, and sat down amid hearty sniggers, for everyone just noticed she was wearing a boy's uniform. She looked a lot like Ryou with her white hair and her green eyes. The eyes were the only difference.  
Yami, she looks like the girl from my dream!  
  
I noticed that too.  
^Bakura, She looks close to the girl I dreamed of .^  
^^I am not stupid, aibou. ^^  
The new girl did not talk to anyone all first block. She didn't talk second block. She didn't even speak third block. And during lunch, she just shuffled her deck of Duel Monsters cards. Yugi walked up to her, and asked, "Wanna come over and sit with me and my friends?"  
"I guess I could. Do you duel?"  
"Yeah! Duel Monsters is awesome, huh?"  
"Yes."  
Just then, Joey decided to challenge the new girl to a duel. "Hey, Atrin,"  
"Erin."  
"-Whatever. I challenge you to a duel!"  
"Accepted."  
"Prepare to lose!"  
"Huhnuh. I really think you will lose."  
(I'm over-using dialogue! Huhnuh)  
They both set down their decks and cut them. When the two were both ready, they drew their first hand. Yugi checked out both hands, and stared when he saw the girl's. "Good hand"  
"Thank you."  
"You're doomed, Joey."  
"Thanks, Yug. I feel really supported now."   
Erin (Atrin) opened her turn by playing the Dark Magician Girl, and laying two cards facedown. Joey sighed.   
"I play Jinzo! Jinzo, attack Dark Magician Girl!"  
" I activate the trap card, Trap Hole! Bye, Jinzo!"  
"Darn."  
Then Yugi noticed her bracelet. It had small charms on it, mimicking every Millenium item. The charms were silver, but the chain... it was gold like every Millenium item.   
YAMI!  
I know, aibou! That's the Millenium Bracelet!  
Yami, she's starting to freak me out...  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Who is this Atrin Marina? Could she be Marik's sister? Is the bracelet a Millenium item? Find out on the next chapter, I Stand Alone! 


	2. Mission Possible

"Joey, she's already got you on the run!"  
"Joey Wheeler's losing to the new kid!"  
"So, puppy, you've met the Dark Magic Master. Is she a worthy opponent?"  
"Be quiet, Kaiba! I'm trying to concentrate."  
Atrin looked over at Kaiba, just to start shooting daggers at him. "I am not the Dark Magic Master. That is not me. Yugi Moto is the Dark Magic Master. I just use Dark cards."  
Seto smirked. "That is what you want us to think, Atrin. I know you have all Dark cards… And a Hyozaniru. Light card in a dark deck. No sense at all."  
"Whatever. Jump off a bridge, Seto."  
Two hours later  
"School's out. Time to hit the Duels," Atrin said, smiling a minute before calling on her Yami. Well, more like the Yami of the Millennium Ring.  
"Yugi, I feel most strange. Like my Yami was being pulled away."  
"Ryou, you know that can't happen."  
"Can so."  
They all looked over near where Atrin had been, and saw that she wasn't chibi anymore. She was about Ryou's height, with all the characteristics of his Yami, except the eyes. They were green. I mean, pure green. And her hair was still in her trademark ponytail. She smiled. Her smile was almost like Yami Bakura's smile. Yugi gasped. Those charms… could she pull from his item too?  
"You have a millennium item?!?!?!?!?! Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Yes, I have a Millennium item. I didn't tell you because then Kaiba would've guessed who I was. He's not too friendly with my family, you know."  
  
"So, you're telling us that you have a Millenium item, and it has powers to draw from any Millenium item you choose?"  
"No. I'm not. I have to go duel, if you don't mind."  
Yugi stared after her as she stormed temperamentally away. "Hey, Erin! What's your duelist rating?"  
"Five-Star. Why," she stood stock still as she gave her answer. "It is of no import to you."  
"Just wanted to know."  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Marik wondered if he'd ever see Atrin again. He had heard of a new kid at Domino High School, but he dared not hope it was his sister. Her millenium bracelet would trace her right back to him. Just then, his Yami took over. So, my aibou has a little sister. How best to use her in my plans… hmmm. Possible projection: use her millenium item(s) to aid me in defeating that stupid Pharaoh. I think that bracelet has quite a lot of untapped power. Yes. That is the plan.  
"Fungal. Send for Alineia. Immediately."  
"No need, Master. I am already here."  
One of his few non-mind-enslaved servants, Alineia was a duelist on a mission. She served him with uncanny obedience, but her Fire Keyblade made annoying her dangerous. She wouldn't attack her friends, though. She looked like Marik, for some strange reason. Marik with black hair. Her lavender eyes bored into his, asking with out words why she was here.  
"You requested me, Master?"  
"I did. You must use your Keyblade to track your friend Atrin's bracelet. If she enters a Duel, inform me immediately."  
"She's entered a duel, Oh Master of all that is Dark and Creepy."  
"Good. Now, go and do something to interfere with the duelist system. I must have Atrin Ishtar/Marina in my sight. If you fail…"  
"I will not, oh Grand Exalted Master."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Will I find Atrin with my Keyblade? Will Yugi find out who Atrin really is? Am I insane? Wait… Wrong Fanfiction. Sry. 


	3. The Captive

"Hey, new kid!"  
Atrin whirled to find Maka Tsunami behind her. She stood from her position on the bench, and once more drawing from Bakura's item, she assimilated Ryou. Down to the last strand of hair, she looked like him.  
"Yes Mako?"  
"Oh. I thought you were that new kid from Thebes."  
"Well, I'm not. Why would I be?"  
"It was a mistake, k Ryou?"  
"I understand. After all, I hear she looks alot like me." Atrin turned to walk away, feeling grateful she had undone her ponytail eariler, Mako shouted, "You wanna duel? BattleCity rules."  
"I can fetch you a opponent other than me."  
"Fine. I'll be right here."  
Atrin ran back to her home and became herself once more. The duel earlier had her totally wiped. The duel disks had gone on the fritz, so the duel was to be finished tomorrow. Now, she had that duel with Mak-  
"The duel earlier dried you up? I'm so sorry, Atrin, I didn't know... Too bad you won't be able to put up much of a fight. One alwats hopes for a worthy opponent, you know. And the duel disk on the frisk... Thank you, thank you."  
Atrin knew who it was, so she grabbed her Keyblade from a pocket in netherspace. It won't do you much good, Atrin. *Are you Yugi's Yami? How come you can talk to me?*erm... it's the bracelet. The char-  
"Edoras Destinies! Meet your maker, Rin!"  
"Tridon Foremasten!"  
that won't help!*I have nothing better to try!*  
"Why are you doing this, Lia? Why are you trying to kill me?"  
"I am not trying to kill you. I am trying to capture you. As for why, my lord commands me, I obey."  
"Who *pant* is your *pant* lord?"  
"Marik Ishtar. Did you know- ulp, there she goes."  
ATRIN!!!!!!!  
Yami, what's wrong?  
Atrin... a girl she knew... captured... girl- rare hunter-  
Yugi only caught the words Atrin, captured, and Rare Hunter. But he got the idea.   
Yami, we have to save her.  
Call Ryou, Isis and Kaiba. They know more than us.  
And Joey and Tristan.  
Why?  
Because, I'm shorter than you and I said so.  
Oh. Okay.  
Five minutes later...  
Everyone was there. They all were looking questioningly at Yugi, who was standing on a chair in an effort not to get crushed by uneasy people.  
"Alright people," he yelled, "Atrin Marina, our friend, was captured by a Rare Hunter about ten minutes ago." Isis raised her hand like she was a little kid in preschool. "Yes?"  
"Well, Yugi, how do you know my lit-oops...whatever- was kidnapped by Alineia? Alineia is a very subtle Hunter. She always was. Always will be."  
"How do you know the Rare hunter's name? You could be in on the plot," Yugi said coldly. "Yami was listening in through the Millenium item Atrin has. That's how we knew. Let's stop with the questions and try to find her!"  
(Huhnuh. I'm going to just do actions now)  
-_-U "Yugi Moto, your suggestion floats on a paper platform."  
So they all split into three groups, with minimal talking. The final groups were;  
Group 1; Joey and Tristan  
Group 2; Ryou and Kaiba  
Group 3; Yugi? and Isis?  
%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
Atrin finally woke up. She was in a white room, with three other people. She looked at one. *Marik?* =My sister! Atrin!= *Ryou?* ^You're his sister?^ *Yugi?* ermmmm....*Are you captured too?* ^Captured? Rin, This is a dream.^ *A _good_ dream then.*  
==Are you so sure?==  
Atrin looked up, just to see a dark billowing blackness above her. =Yami, get away from her!= ==Not nothing doing!==  
%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
"Atrin. Wake up. Now."  
"Ugh." Rin opened her eyes. She was in a dark and sort of phosphorus room, with one person. Alineia, the traitor. The captor.   
"Your little friends will be joining you soon. They're trying to search for you. They will never find you here, though. I wish they could, though. It would be nice to have a challenge for once."  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Why does Alineia desire a challenge? Will the search parties find Atrin... before her brother's yami fulfills his threats? 


End file.
